Amaya's Batty New Friend
Amaya's Batty New Friend is the 8th episode of Season 22. Summary In Sing and Dance-ology, Amaya befriends and partners up with the new student named Vampirina, a new girl and a new vampire of Disney Junior Town, for the Disney Junior Town Ballet Show. Plot The episode begins in Sing and Dance-ology class where all the students are practicing ballet. Just then, Abramson and DC announce to their students that they have a new student as they introduced a blue girl in a pretty black dress and pointy teeth, who was named Vampirina, to them. They then show Vampirina to where she will be as Vampirina went to the bar and stood next to Amaya. As Vampirina was next to Amaya, Amaya says hi to her and introduced herself to her. Vampirina smiled back at Amaya, only to show her fangs that made Amaya almost jump out of her ballet shoes. But she kept herself on the ground as she noticed in the mirror that Vampirina has no reflection, which then Amaya realized that her new friend is a vampire! She was still not over her vampire fear, but Amaya tried her best to play it cool as class continued. Then Abramson has an announcement: the Disney Junior Ballet Show is going to be on on October 3rd. And everyone will need a partner to dance at the ballet show. When Vampirina looked over her to stare at Amaya who was stretching, she asks her if she would like to be her partner. Amaya stops her stretching and hesitates, but says yes. After Sing and Dance-ology was over, the students all left for lunch as Amaya and Vampirina walked together out of the classroom when Vampirina asks Amaya if she wants to sit with her at lunch. Amaya then agrees and adds that she needs to grab her book first before she goes to the lunchroom. Vampirina nods and walks away and waves to Amaya as she made her way. As she left, Amaya decides that Vampirina is not so bad after all. Just then, Greg and Connor appeared and asks Amaya who the girl she was with was. Amaya grabbed her book out of her locker and tells her friends that the girl is Vampirina who is actually a vampire, but actually a friendly kind. Connor was impressed by how Amaya was getting used to vampires although he could see the hesitation in her eyes as he asked Amaya if she is okay about sitting right next to Vampirina at lunch. Amaya assures to her friends that she'll be fine, because Vampirina seems to be a nice girl even with fangs and blue skin. Later at lunch, Amaya got her tray of food and went right to Vampirina who was waving for her to sit with her. As Amaya sat next to her, she and Vampirina held their drinks up and then made a toast to making new friends before drinking them through their straws. After they finished their lunch, Amaya and Vampirina talked and laughed together just when Greg, Sofia, Captain Jake, and Connor looked over from their table to see that their friend was having fun with her new friend. Maybe Amaya was right about Vampirina being a nice girl after all. After school, Vampirina asks Amaya if she can hang out with her for the weekend as Amaya says that she'd be happy to. Then, as Vampirina was happy to hear that, she transforms into a bat which had Amaya jump up in shock and almost fall right on her behind. Vampirina saw this and transforms back into her regular form then apologized to Amaya for scaring her as she helped her up. Dusting herself, Amaya forgives Vampirina and promises that she will come hang out with her for the weekend. After saying goodbye, Vampirina transforms back into her bat form and flew off to her home as Amaya walked to her home. Later that night, Amaya was getting ready for bed when she heard a knock on her window. When she walked to it, Amaya opened the window only to find Vampirina! Amaya asked Vampirina what she was doing up so late as Vampirina replies that she wants to take Amaya flying and she held out her hand to Amaya's. Excitedly, Amaya holds out her hand and soon, she and Vampirina went flying through the night sky! It was amazing! Amaya was flying without being her PJ Mask self, Owlette, and she was doing it with the help of her new batty friend! She lets out a breath of amazement while looking up at the stars and clutching onto Vampirina's hand and Vampirina squeezed her hand back. They laughed happily together as they continued flying! After flying until 8pm, Amaya and Vampirina flew back to Amaya's house as Amaya went through her window then said thanks to Vampirina for the ride. Vampirina says that she's welcome and asks Amaya if she can hang out with her tomorrow. Amaya excitedly says yes and says goodbye before going to bed and before her parents came to check on their daughter. The next day, it was Saturday, and Amaya went to the playground to play on the swings with Vampirina. As they were done swinging, they still sat on their swings as Amaya asks Vampirina about when she moved to Disney Junior Town and how she liked it. Vampirina told Amaya that she and her family moved in just yesterday but becomes sad when she told Amaya that she had to leave her old friends to move somewhere else to a new town where they have to set up their Bed and Breakfast hotel. Vampirina also adds that she misses her old friends from Transylvania to Pennsylvania, and that things have been difficult for her since her and her family's third moveout. Characters * Trivia * This episode marks as the debut of Vampirina. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Episodes Category:Season 22 Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on Vampirina Category:Episodes that need images